


Good Luck Charm

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [16]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shiga's Strange Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science is on Tajima's side today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Charm

“Kiss me.”

The rest of the team tactfully goes on with their own conversations after only a moment’s short pause, for which Hanai is grateful because he really doesn’t want it acknowledged when he loses his cool completely.

“W-w-what the hell Tajima?!” Hanai sputters, “You can’t—you can’t just _ask_  that!”

“Why not?” Tajima asks, a tiny pout pulling his lips down.  “We’re dating and I want a good-luck kiss before I go up for my first at-bat.”

Hanai takes a deep breath and looks to the sky for strength.  “Because in case you haven’t noticed, the game’s already started and we’re in the dugout!”

“Oh,” for a minute, Hanai foolishly thinks Tajima gets it.  He’s quickly proven wrong when, “Hey, does anyone min—mmph!”

Reflexively Hanai covers Tajima’s mouth, hissing, “Don’t go getting the team involved in this!”

“Well, from a scientific perspective,” Oh no, Hanai thinks with dread, Tajima’s done something worse than get their teammates involved—he got Shiga-sensei’s attention.  “Some studies have shown that affection before a game can reduce an athlete’s stress levels and increase competitiveness.”

“See?” Tajima says, dragging the word out  _just_  long enough to get under Hanai’s skin, “It’s scientifically  _proven_  that if you kiss me now, I’ll play better.  Heck, we’ll  _both_  play better.  How cool is that?”

Hanai is about to ask for a citation on that information—seriously, where does Shiga-sensei  _get_ this stuff??—but their adviser has already gone back to watching the game, and Hanai realizes he’s been left to deal with Tajima on his own, with no weapons in his arsenal other than  _this is a little public;_ just that thought alone makes his own pulse jump, never mind Tajima’s. 

And he  _wants_  to kiss Tajima, is the worst thing.  But one of them has to be responsible, right?  One of them has to have restraint, has to enforce the rules of propriety, even if their adviser’s given his tacit consent and the team is split between looking at Tajima with pity and Hanai with something like exasperation.

“Alright, alright!” Hanai gives in—which is always the best thing to do with Tajima, he always feels so much more  _relieved_  when he does.  Gently, he takes Tajima by the arm and pulls him up from the bench, “C’mon, I’m not gonna do it out here.”

Tajima cheers, and at least  _three_  of their teammates “Ooooh” as they walk back to the hall connecting the dugout to the changing rooms. 

“Okay,” Hanai sighs, once they’re far enough away to be out of sight.  Tajima looks up at him expectantly, and a bolt of nervous excitement runs through him as he really  _realizes_  what it is he’s supposed to do.  They’ve kissed before but like this—It’s nearly formal, how Hanai takes Tajima by the shoulders and leans down, pressing a light, dry kiss to Tajima’s lips.

And then it’s very much  _informal_ , as Tajima winds his arms around Hanai’s neck, steps back until his back hits the wall and Hanai presses close again him, pinning him.  A warm recklessness washes over them for just a moment, before Tajima lets him go, grins, and whispers, “Give ‘em hell out there.”

“Yeah,” Hanai responds, voice quiet with the awe that Tajima always inspires, “Give ‘em hell.”

That day, Hanai and Tajima play their best game of the season yet.


End file.
